The present invention relates to a method for testing the image data transited among the memories, and more specifically, to a method for performing the whole Bit Block Transit(Bitblt) test by controlling the temporary storage means directly but in Windows system.
In general, there are various methods used to test components in manufacturing process of computer industry. Various methods are used to detect the cooperation of different devices except to find out the devices with defects.
It is important to test the correctness of the image data transited between the system memory and the display memory. Especially, when the image data transited among memories have some mistakes, the operator can not ascertain what meaning the image data illustrated on screen.
In conventional technique, the Bit Block transit(Bitblt) hardware engine situated on the display chip is used to transit image data between the system memory and display memory. Since the correctness test of data transited between the system memory and display memory, performed by the Bitblt engine is more effective and rapid than by the software, the Bitblt hardware engine is used to perform the transiting procedure among the memories in order to upgrade the efficiency of handling image data.
However, a driver installed in Windows system is required for the Bitblt hardware engine to transit image data and to perform the correctness test currently. In the procedures of producing computer systems, the step to install the Windows system is required firstly for driving the Bitblt hardware engine to perform the correctness test, and another step to uninstall the Windows system is also required after the test completed. Thus, much time is cost to perform these extra steps in the whole testing procedure.
A disclosed method used to test the correctness of image data transited between the system memory and display memory is described as follows. First, an image data A is stored in a location B of the system memory. Then, the data of image A and a location C of display memory are stored into a Bitblt temporary storage means. The Bitblt engine is used to transit the data of image A stored in the location B of system memory to the location C of display memory. Then, the data of location C, location D of display memory, and image A are input into the Bitblt temporary storage means. The Bitblt engine is used to transit the data of image A from the location C to the location D of display memory. The data of image A and location E are input into the Bitblt temporary storage means. The Bitblt engine is used to transit the data of image A from the location D into the location E of the system memory. Then, the image data A in location B of system memory is compared with the image data A in location E of system memory for determining whether the image data A is correct after the transiting procedure completed.
The first part is completed when the image data A in the location B of the system memory is consistent with the image data A in the location E of the system memory. Then, performing the second part, a monochrome image data H is stored into the location I of system memory. The data of monochrome image H and location J of the display memory are input into the Bitblt temporary storage means. The monochrome image H is transited by using the Bitblt engine from the location I of system memory into the location J of display memory. Then, the monochrome image data H in location J is compared with the monochrome image data H in location I to determine whether the colors extended are correct after the monochrome image data H transited.